Born to be a Star: The phenomenon Season 2 begins
June 9, 2013 The Kapinoy Network's new star-studded programming, which is the competitors as Ikaw ang Star Kapinoy! is part of its beating rival networks to catch up in the local ratings game. From the way it has restructured its shows, the promising network is definitely to a good start. Filipino fans who have been following the worldwide phenomenon Born to be a Star now a reality with the relaunch of Born to be a Star, Season 2 on June 9, Sunday at 8 p.m. on IBC-13. Expected to reclaim the world-famous Born to be a Star, is poised to make it big in the country as the first-ever local reality TV, a singing competition, variety show and talent search rolled into one entertaining package. With Born to be a Star, the Philippines become the 40th coutnry to have acquired the Born to be a Star franchise, thanks to IBC-13 and Viva Entertainment, the station that acquired the license for the format from Endemol. The nationwide talent search worldwide for singing superstars where hopefuls are judged by the Born to be a Star staff in high-school students for the singing idol phenomenon contest. After scouring the country, in the Asia and around the world in the talent search for a singing champion of superstars, Born to be a Star is ready to relaunch the contestants of biggest superstars as the Filipino edition of the newest sensation to come out of American television, the No.1 reality talent show on Sunday primetime TV. Born to be a Star franchise in the huge success, accross the world from Asia in Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, Chinese, Australia, America, California, Middle East, Guam, Europe, United States, United Kingdom, Mexico, India, Biritish, Hawaii, Papua New Guinea, North America, Canada, here in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao in the local version of the hit talent search show. Earning for the success, Anak TV Seal Awards for Most Favorite TV Programs, Gawad Tanglaw Awards for Best Talent Search Program, USTv Student's Choice Awards for Best Talent Search Program, Golden Screen TV Awards for Outstanding Talent Search Program and KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Talent Program. Fast track screenings and auditions were held in key cities across the nation in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao to find the fresh best of new singing idol talents who will for the much-awaited title of the very first Born to be a Star. All of the auditions were well-organized and well-attended. The audition venues teamed with happy, stars, altogether hopeful aspiring young singers. In addition, there are online auditions where participants are asked to upload their videos in Born to be a Star website. In addition, Born to be a Star Online as the first 3D online videoke game in the Philippines to search for the next online singing sensation. Playing the online game can get you a chance to superstars and be a part of an album and concert with a singing champion Anja Aguilar. The talent search is going to launch with the goal to reach 2.5 million youth. The activities planned for the rest of the year will cover 326 barangays and 4,000 internet cafes around the metro, including online reinforcement through 20 internet cafe forums. With the rising popularity of Internet sensations, Born to be a Star has perfectly this talent search. The new internet platform for superstars. Viva-TV's presentation, Born to be a Star is the Filipino edition of the newest sensation to come out of American television from Endemol. It made for the new trend-setters Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA are the hits of success. In fact, last September 2013, the newest TV craze reached its all-time high national TV rating of 25.4%. In almost 12 months on-air, the reality singing-talent show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being a trend-setting singing superstars to launch a best-selling official album, nationwide mall shows, concert performers, online game videoke at borntobeastar.viva.com.ph and the most viewed programs on VIVA Global. The show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a trending topic on social networking sites like Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines.TV. The talent search is tied up with some spectacular partners. Media giant VIVA Entertainment is one of the partners with Anja Aguilar endorsing the competition as the star-maker showcased the best among the young Filipino singing talents dressed up in a professional setting. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Born to be a Star truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost every Sunday night; nationwide mall tours; best-selling albums, TV and radio guestings; sold-out concert and merchandise; online game videoke at borntobeastar.viva.com.ph; superstar karaoke; numerous magazine covers; and the live performing events from the SM Mall of Asia Arena, the Aliw Theater and Smart Araneta Coliseum. With the show’s phenomenal superstar success, Anja Aguilar was hailed as the Asia’s newest singing champoion of Sunday primetime TV. The Kapinoy Network parnered with radio stations iDMZ 891, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and 10.7 Star FM for Mega Manila, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao in organizing fast tracks screenings in 30 SM malls and malls nationwide. The fast tracks were held prior to the main auditions and gave the applicants a chance to be prescreened and earn a slot to the main auditions as well as free transport and lodging or provincial qualifiers. Upon completion of the Luzon fast tracks, the first three main auditions held on June 7 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. It like one big party, with over 13,000 hopefuls high on hope, rick in talent stars, despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks. "We know other television stations have well-established programming. What we in Viva are offering is something different. And we are confident that this new program would be a huge success," Ms. Ortiz told BusinessWorld in an interview. Born to be a Star has eight days to audition the thousands who came from all over Luzon. As the Luzon main auditions ended, 116 very talented contestants were given the much-coveted Singing Stars to go to the next round—the Cultural Center of the Philippines theater eliminations. All events leading to the special night will also with aspiring young singers who battle it out each week to become the next Born to be a Star. Next up, the Viva and IBC crew flew all the way to Davao and Cebu for the second and third main auditions. The weekly winner brings home R50,000, R100,000 for the semi–finals and R1 million for the grand finals, Anja will host the Philippine version of the popular American talent search Born to be a Star, herself is a product of a talent contest Little Big Star on ABS-CBN. The weekly winner of Born to be a Star will take home P50,000. The semi-finals winner will earn P100,000 and a chance to compete in the finals later this year, where P1 million is at stake as well as the newest contestants from franchised of Endemol. The second leg, the Mindanao main auditions, took place from June 1 to 6 at the Waterfront Insular Hotel in Davao. At the end of the Davao main auditions, 13 contestants had made it to the next round. Thousands of Filipino superstar fans, with some flying in from abroad and from all walks o a shot at becoming the first Born to be a Superstar. Many even tried out in fast tracks screenings more than once, some even five times to pursue the dream. Some of the hopefuls were raw talent singers, some were already professional aspiring young signers, while others just wanted to be on TV— had one goal in mind: to be the first Born to be a Star. The people with the toughest job in Born to be a Star are judges Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado—4 musical personalities with diverse musical backgrounds and learnings. They have the unvieling and revealed task of choosing amond the young talented singers in the champion of very first Born to be a Star. In the hands of the country's worldwide and nationwide phenomenal reality talent search for the very first teen superstar. And considering the talent and experience of the world, we know that the talent search is in good hnds. Remember this, only the best can choose the superstar! Born to be a Star which host the American singer-songwriter Coco Lee, as the Season 2 premiere is in a singing champion, has its own host, Little Big Star Season 2 winner and a popular singing champion Anja Aguilar. The young, pretty and superstar Anja is expected to perform the contestants of the show. Set to perform as the evening’s stars this Sunday are teen queen of superstar Nikki Samonte, Ronald Humarang, Melvin Rimas, Leon Matawaran, Vanessa Rangadhol and Anne Bernardo. Born to be a Star hits the television screens and jumpstarts The Kapinoy Network’s primetime programming starting June 9 every Sunday nights at 8 p.m. Hold on to your seats as Born to be a Star starts its quest to find the best singer in the land. The stage is set to the superstar phenomenon begins.